Lilja Leifursdóttir
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an here. , , , , |marital = Married (first/second/third marriage, as of : years) |blood status = ( ) |Age = * (present day) * (at end of the ) * (age when turned) * (at end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * Leader of the Durmstrang Dance Club * Prima Ballerina |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Lil (nickname) * Lili (nickname) * Mo grá (by Morrigan) * |species = (formerly ) |gender = Female |height = 5′4″ |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = * Whiskey brown with amber centres (formerly, before being turned) * Red (currently) |skin = Brown |family = * Anton Eriksson (husband) * Rikard Eriksson (son) * Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea) (wife) * Finn Eriksson (step son) * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (wife) * Viggo Eriksson (step son) * Daniëlle Jespersen (step daughter) * Karl Jespersen (step son) * Annika Jespersen (step daughter) * Octavian Tepes ("sire") * Leifur Sverrirsson (father) † * Fríða Hákonsdóttir (mother) † * Geir Leifursson (elder brother) † * Óskar Leifursson (twin brother) * Margrét Leifursdóttir (younger sister) * Tómas Leifursson (younger brother) † * Felicie Buchholz (paternal grandmother) † * Sverrir Tryggvisson (paternal grandfather) * Guðríður Ingasdóttir (maternal grandmother) † * Hákon Finnursson (maternal grandfather) * Eydís Hákonsdóttir (maternal aunt) † |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = Dream On (Aerosmith) |Wand = , 12½", Ísöskra feather |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Durmstrang Theatre Club (member) ** Durmstrang Dance Club (leader) ** Durmstrang Crafts Club (member) * Sóley Ástridóttir * Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio |job = Prima Ballerina |hideg = ------ }} Lilja Franziska Björk Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir), , , , , (born ) is an and born in the town of in to a mother, Fríða Hákonsdóttir, and a father, Leifur Sverrirsson, with an elder brother Geir, and an identical twin brother Óskar (who is trans). Both of their parents died when Lilja was five years old, and since she and her siblings were raised by Eydís, her mother's elder sister, and her husband Alexander Freyrsson. She's the wife of both Anton and Morrigan Eriksson (née O'Shea), and the mother of Rikard. Blood-wise, she currently subsists on the blood of her husband, among other willing donors. She attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus. Her skills at Durmstrang always lay in , despite her house and temperament, , and . Though she was very active in extra-curricular activities such as dancing, painting and theatre. In later years at school she would go on to train with Sóley Ástridóttir, at her studio in Malmö from around her fifth year. This was very much the cause of her growing close to the school's resident star athlete Anton Eriksson, the two understood how hard it was to balance education and training and all the stresses that came along with it. The pair had a relationship throughout their final three years at the shcool, with Lilja enjoying cheering Anton on during his matches where she could. She planned to move in with him in his new home in when the pair graduated from their education, however Anton never returned from visiting his family, and after a few weeks the story broke that he'd married Blodwen Vaughan, a woman 14 years his senior and who, as far as Lilja knew, he had never encountered before. Devastated, Lilja was certain that her boyfriend had been forced to marry. This was later confirmed when she recieved a letter from Anton's mother, Brigitte, who felt compelled to tell her what had happened. She was forciby turned in into a by a Transylvanian "grand count" by the name of Octavian Tepes, who was also a prolific serial killer, of whom Lilja was one of the only three survivors. Surviving him only by killing him with the help of her close friend Sóley Ástridóttir. After this, Lilja remained in a state of horror and shock for an amount of time she couldn’t really measure. That time in her life was somewhat of a haze with Sóley watching over her when she could, as well as many friends and family. Part of her hoped that Anton would visit her, but he never did. Lilja is a part of the Bucholz family, and Eriksson family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Lilja Franziska Björk Eriksson (née Leifursdóttir), , , , , (born ) is an and born in the town of in to a mother, Fríða Hákonsdóttir, and a father, Leifur Sverrirsson, with an elder brother Geir, and an identical twin brother Óskar (who is trans). Durmstrang Years Early Years Studying for Her G.E.T.s Leading the Dance Club Other Extra-Curricular Activities Beginning of Relationship with Anton Studying for Her F.U.T.T.s First Wizarding War Disappearance and Marriage of Anton Starting Her Professional Career Helping Darius' War Efforts Octavian's Stalking The Stalking Itself Being Turned Rescue and Octavian's Death Second Wizarding War Reunion with Anton Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Half Blood Category:Vampires Category:Harry Potter Vampires Category:Made Vampire Category:Prima Ballerina Category:Sóley Karadóttir's Ballet Studio Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Theatre Club Category:Durmstrang Dance Club Category:Durmstrang Dance Club Leader Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Ballerina Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Morð er Morð Category:Ballet Dancer Category:Sóley Ástridóttir's Ballet Studio Category:Octavian Tepes' Victims Category:Eriksson Family Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic Witches Category:Morrigan O'Shea Fans Category:Hallavodka Drinkers Category:Albani's Liqueur Drinkers Category:Flávio Di Vèneto fans Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass